Southron Ambitions
by NewAgeHero
Summary: What if Ned and Catelyn Stark were more politically savvy? What if they made a few betrothals, or made some moves in King's Landing? Rated T for minor swearing and some fighting. Robb/Margaery
1. Chapter 1

**So I have an idea for a story. What if the Starks were more politiclly savvy and not isolated. A post Roberts-Rebellion Game Of Throne with Ned and Catelyn Stark major players-before Ned became hand.**

 _Ned, 288 AC, Winterfell_

Eddard Stark was in a room with three others. His lady wife, Catelyn Stark, Lord Mace Tyrell, and Lady Olenna Tyrell. They were currently in negotiations of a foster and marriage contract for their son Robb and Mace Tyrell's daughter, Margaery. Ned had another child, two year old Sansa, but Catelyn refused to beroth a child less than five years old.

"So the final terms, then." Mace asked. Ned couldn't tell if he was asking his mother or Ned.

"Robb will foster at Highgarden until the age of ten. Then Margaery should travel to Winterfell and foster there until the age of fifteen. Then they will be married at Winterfell and remain there as future Lord and Lady of the North." Catelyn said.

"Then it is final. Robb and Margaery will be married after five years at each castle." Mace said.

The contract was signed.

 _1 week later_

Catelyn was crying and saying her finals goodbyes to her eldest. Little Sansa didn't know much, but she could tell Robb was leaving, and was uspet over it. His bastard son Jon Snow gave Robb a hug as Eddard approched his boy.

Ned crouched down and said his goodbye, "Goodbye Robb, make sure that these Southron know that Winter is Coming. Robb was off with his Direwolf pup Grey Wind. They had found a dead direwolf mother with two pups still alive a month before the berothal. They were given to Sansa and Robb. Robb named his Grey Wind, and Catelyn named Sansa's Lady. Ned looked at the departing party as it left.

 _Margaery, 288 AC, Highgarden_

It had been a month since father and grandmother left when they saw the party coming in the distance. Wilas chuckled as she shook in exitiment and nervousness, becuase before they had left, her grandmother had told her they were securing her berothal to Robb Stark of the North, and he was coming to Highgarden. She went out on horseback with Wilas, Garlan, and Loras to meet the party. She gave father and grandmother a hug before noticing her berothed.

"Hello, I'm Margaery. You're Robb, aren't you." She asked.

Robb nodded nervously, "Well I can tell we're going to be great friends." She said.

 _Robb, 288 AC, Highgarden_

Robb had been in Highgarden for about a month and was enjoying it greatly. He had gotten to know Margaery and her three brothers, Wilas, Garlan, and Loras. Wilas was fourteen and was squiring under Ser Baelor "Brightsmile" Hightower. Garlan was eleven and was often busy betting with the household guard when he wasn't training in the courtyard. Loras was just a year older than Robb at six, and was like a brother to him. Margaery was the person he knew best, and they spent a lot of time together. Robb was doing some training with Loras in the courtyard when Lord Mace Tyrell called them into the Great Hall. Lord Tyrell was sitting next to his mother, Olenna Tyrell (also known as the Queen of Thorns) and his wife, Alerie Hightower. Wilas, Garlan, and Margaery were also there, along with many bannerman.

"Father, why are our bannerman here? Are we going to war?" Margaery asked Mace.

"Yes, Balon Greyjoy has had the nerve to go and crown himself King of the Iron Island, and King Robert has called his bannerman, which include us and our bannerman." Lord Tyrell said, "I am taking Wilas, and my lady mother shall hold the castle and the Reach while I am at war."

Robb could have sworn he heard a few snickers and a few 'She already does." Robb had only been at Highgarden for a month, but it wasn't hard to notice that even though Mace Tyrell was Warden of the South, Olenna had all the power and respect.

 _Ned, 289 AC, Pyke_

Ned had sent off Robb just three months ago, and now the Greyjoy rebellion had happened. It was almost over though. Lord Stannis Baratheon and Lord Paxter Redwyne at all but destroyed the Iron Fleet, and now the final war council was meeting. Himself, Robert, Stannis, Mace Tyrell, Barristan Selmy, and Tywin Lannister.

"Robert, we need to have a direct assult on the castle. It is old and worn by hundreds of years of seawater crashing down on it." Ned said to his old friend and king.

"I agree with Lord Stark, but we need something else," Lord Tywin Lannister said, "We should have a force of ten men scale the side of the castle facing the sea, and we should kill the Greyjoys. It will end the rebellion once and for all."

Ned didn't like the idea, "That isn't honorable."

"Niether is raiding the coastline. Lord Tywin, who do you say are the men?" Stannis asked.

"My eldest son, Wilas can be in the force." Lord Tyrell said.

"Aye, and Renly could use some experience." King Robert said.

"Jorah Mormont and Jory Cassel of my men can join as well."

After those four were put in, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr, Addam Marbrand, Edmure Tully, Marq Piper, and Baelor Hightower were decided, making the ten Wilas Tyrell, Renly Baratheon, Jorah Mormont, Jory Cassel, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr, Addam Marbrand, Edmure Tully, Marq Piper, and Baelor Hightower. They started to scale the wall just as 2,000 Ironmen left the walls for one final defense.

 _Wilas, 289 AC, Pyke_

Wilas was near the top of the rope, behind Baelor Hightower, Thoros of Myr, and Beric Dondarrion. He just ahead of Renly Barathon, with Jorah Mormont and Jory Cassel behind, followed by Edmure Tully, Marq Piper, and Addam Marbrand. The rope was dangling, and if it wasn't for Baelor's great strength, they would have died. After the they reached the top and entrered a dark tower, Marq Piper was stabbed by a guard, which Wilas killed imediatily after. Piper was okay, and they continued.

Balon, Euron, Aeron, and Victarion, along with young Asha and Theon, were in a war room. Baelor montioned for the archers of the group (Addam Marbrand, Marq Piper, and Edmure Tully) to take out Euron, Aeron, and Victarion. Addam hit Aeron in the throat, killing him instantly. Edmure Tully hit Euron Greyjoy in the eye, and he jumped out the window, escaping. Injured Marq Piper shot Victarion in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Beric, Baelor, Thoros, Wilas, Jorah, and Jory jumped out with their swords. Asha jumped at them with a dagger, but Jorah Mormont cut her in two. Balon charged at them with a warhammer, hitting Baelor before Jory Cassel and Wilas borth stabbed Balon, subdueing him. Little Theon was hiding in a corner, and when Thoros went for him, Wilas slapped him,.

"Hes a child!" Wilas yelled at him, and Thoros stopped.

Addam and Edmure helped a limping Marq Piper while Renly gave his shoulder to Baelor Hightower. Beric Dondarrion carried Asha Greyjoy's two pieces, while Thoros of Myr carried Victarion unconcious body. Jorah Mormont and Jory Cassel helped Theon Greyjoy while pulling Balon along fell to Wilas. They came out of Castle Pyke while the men of the seven kingdoms, lead by Lord Stark and King Robert roared in victory. The ten were all knighted on the spot, save for Thoros of Myr, who was a follower of R'hllor and Baelor Hightower, who was already a knight. Asha and Aeron were both thrown into the sea, and Theon was given to Lord Tywin as a ward.

"Victarion Greyjoy, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet, you have two choices. Taking the black, or death." King Robert said. Victarion took the black after urging from his nephew.

"Balon Greyjoy, I give you no such choice. I, King Robert Baratheon, the first of my name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, name you traitor. I take your head." Robert said as the army roared their approval.

Balon was allowed last words, "If this is what you do, I ask that you do it yourself." Robert obliged him, and took his head off with a massive longsword around the size of Gregor Clegane's. Lord Stark pushed the corpse into the sea.

 _Margaery, 289 AC, Highgarden_

We had recevied news of the war's ending a month ago, and today was the day father and Wilas, now _Ser_ Wilas were supposed to return. They had heard that Wilas had been in a group of men that had captured Balon Greyjoy, and had subdued him, even. Just then they heard a storm of horses, and Margeary knew it was father. She waited outside the gates with Garlan, Loras, and Robb, awaiting the return. Margaery hoped there would be a tourney!

 _Robb, 290 AC, King's Landing_

Seven year old Robb was in the capital for a grand tourney in honor of the Greyjoy Rebellion. There had already been one, yes, but King Robert was bored and demanded another one. Robb and the Tyrells were there to see Wilas compete in the tourney, his first. Wilas had stood out exeptionally in the Greyjoy Rebellion, and was kinghted in honor of it. But what Robb didn't exepect that his father would be there too.

Robb and Margaery were on horseback riding next to eachother when Ser Jory Cassel approuched him.

"Lord Stark, your father wishes to see you." He said.

Robb was shocked. Margaery told him to go, and Robb and Grey Wind were suddenly in his father's arms, a big hug.

"Hello Robb, how has Highgarden treated you?" Ned asked warmly.

"Great father, I'm friends with Margaery, and Garlan, and Loras, and Wilas is amazing! He's even fighting in the tourney today!" Robb exclaimed.

"Is he now? Well so am I." Ned said.

Robb asked why, and Ned told him, "Sansa is being berothed to Prince Joffery, and I want to win the tourney to show the Starks are worthy." Robb's father answered.

"I will be cheering for you." Robb said and Ned nodded.

 _Robb- The Tourney_

Robb and Loras were sitting next to eachother as the first matchup was called out

"Lord Renly Baratheon vs Ser Beric Dondarrion"

"Isn't Lord Renly only thirteen?" Robb asked his future goodbrother.

"Yes, but so is Garlan." Loras said semidreamily, staring at Renly.

"Garlan is competing?" Margaery said from next to Robb.

"Of course," Loras said, "The cut off age is thirteen. King Robert wanted fresh blood in the tourney."

By the time the conversation was finished, young Renly had defeated the lightning lord.

 **AN: I'm going to put the matches in bold**

 **Prince Oberyn Martell vs Ser Emmon Frey**

The Frey was defeated easily

 **Lord Yohn Royce vs Lord Eddard Stark**

"Your father is competing?" Loras asked, shocked.

"Yes, he is berothing my sister Sansa to Prince Joffrey and decided to compete."

"I had Bronze Yohn winning you bastard!" Loras fake-punched Robb.

Robb's father defeated Bronze Yohn after three broken lances.

 **Ser Wilas Tyrell vs Lord Randyll Tarly**

Lord Randyll was one of Lord Mace's most loyal banner man, but he still went his all in the joust, before Wilas defeated him in three tilts.

"Go Wilas!" The three children cheered after Tarly was knocked from his horse.

 **Garlan Tyrell vs Sandor Clegane**

Despite the younger two Tyrells and Robb's cheering, Garlan was defeated in the second tilt.

 **Lord Commander Barristan Selmy vs Thoros of Myr**

The famous Lord Commander of the Kings Guard defeated the meleeman quickly.

 **Ser Jaime Lannister vs Ser Jory Cassel**

The Kingslayer defeated Jory after a single tilt.

 **Ser Gregor Clegane vs Walder Frey**

"Black" Walder Frey was no match for the Mountain That Rides.

 **Lord Stannis Baratheon vs Ser Kevan Lannister**

The two right-man men faced off in six tilts before King Robert's brother knocked off the old mastiff.

It continued until the quarterfinals, where only Lord Stannis, Lord Renly, Ser Jaime, Ser Gregor, Sandor, Ser Barristan, Prince Oberyn, Lord Stark, and Ser Wilas remained.

Robb's father had defeated Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Boros Blount of the Kingsguard to get there, while Wilas had defeated Ser Meryn Trant and Ryman Frey.

 **Prince Oberyn Martell vs Lord Stannis Baratheon**

The Dornish Prince knocked off Stannis after King Robert had yelled at his brother, "Don't fall you stone faced bastard. Robb was sure it was meant as a joke, but Stannis looked as if Robert had fucked their mother.

 **Lord Eddard Stark vs Sandor Clegane**

Robb cheered for his father at the top of his lungs as he broke twelve lances with The Hound before Clegane was finally knocked to the ground.

 **Lord Renly Baratheon vs Ser Jaime Lannister**

The Kingslayer knocked off the inexperienced Renly after two tilts, all as Loras scowled at Ser Jaime.

 **Ser Wilas Tyrell vs Ser Gregor Clegane**

"Oh no." Margaery said, frightned for her eldest brother. Robb wrapped her in a hug for comfort.

Wilas came out in a diffrent setup. His lance had twice the size and point it used to have, and his shield was much smaller.

"Why is he using those instead of the ones hes already been using?" Margeady asked?

"Wilas wants to use the smaller shield to steady the bigger lance. If he uses a massive lance, it will generate enough force for a man such as Ser Gregor to fall easily." Loras answered.

"How did you know that?" Robb asked.

"I've wanted to be a knight. I need to know how to take down the Mountain." Loras said simply.

Wilas and his plan succeded, as he took down Gregor Clegane in just one tilt, to the crowd's amazment. Only Lord Mace, Lady Olenna, Littlefinger, and Garlan didn't lose their bet for the match. Gregor however, was infuriated. He charged at Wilas, preparing to kill him. As Margaery screamed and buried her face into Robb's shirt, Ser Barristan saved the day, injuring The Mountain enough to make him fall unconcious, but not without suffering a deep thigh wound that took Barristan The Bold out of the joust. King Robert ordered the mountain to be put in a cell, with only a single Maester to treat his wounds.

That left the joust with their semifinalists. Prince Oberyn, Lord Stark, Ser Wilas, and Ser Jaime.

 **Lord Eddard Stark vs Ser Jaime Lannister**

Robb's father left no time to waste, as he charged to second the match started. Ser Jaime was caught off guard by Ned's shocking speed, and after seven tilts, the Kingslayer fell.

Robb almost cheered himself hoarse.

 **Prince Oberyn Martell vs Ser Wilas Tyrell**

Margaery, Loras, and Robb cheered for Wilas. He and the Dornish Prince each broke nine lances on eachother, but everything went wrong on the tenth try. Oberyn Martell knocked Wilas off his horse, but his foot got caught in the saddle. Realzing what was about to happen, Robb jumped out of the stands and cut the saddle off the horse, allowing Wilas to remain unscathed. The horse still fell due to the previous momentum, but Wilas managed to get away before it could crush him.

"The crowd figured out that Robb had saved Wilas and was cheering for him. Wilas gave Robb a hug and thanked him, and when Robb got back to his seat, Margaery gave him a kiss.

 **Lord Eddard Stark vs Prince Oberyn Martell**

Robb's father used his suprising speed to his full advantage against the Prince. Oberyn however, was one of the best riders in the seven kingdoms, and matched Ned's speed completely. What Oberyn didn't have though, was Lord Stark's strength. On the fourth tilt, Robb's father jammed his lance at Oberyn so hard not one person in the ground was suprised that it shattered. Oberyn hit the ground. Robb's father had won.

Lord Stark named his Queen of Love and Beauty Robb's mother, Catelyn Stark.

 _Wilas, 290 AC, The Tourney_

Wilas was sitting in a tent with his father, mother, and younger brother Garlan. Garlan was helping him with his armour, and Wilas helped Garlan with his. Wilas waited until his match was up, and walked out to the cheering crowd. He was up against Lord Randyll Tary, his father's most loayl bannerman. He wasn't a particuarlly skilled jouster however, and Wilas defeated him.

Wilas watched as Garlan hit the ground with a loud thud after being unhorsed by The Hound. Wilas pat his younger sibling on his back after Garlan seemed a little too upset. Wilas then defeated Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingguard. If they were that terrible, then King Robert was very vunerable. Ryman Frey was nothing more than a joke, whose Frey nephews threw the matches for him in hopes of gaining favor with the man second-in-line to The Twins. Wilas was nervous about Gregor Clegane, but he had a plan. His father gave him a massive lance and a small shield. The Lance had a long reach, and he needed it, becuase if this plan worked, Wilas counldn't be hit. He wasn't. The plan worked, and Wilas found himself in the final four against Prince Oberyn Martell. After being knocked from his horse, his foot got stuck. Wilas was terrified, the horse was going to collapse on him and break his leg! Luckily, Robb Stark saved the day, cutting the saddle and allowing Wilas to get away. Wilas thanked his future good brother.

 _Ned, 290 AC, King's Landing_

Ned was sitting at the head of the table, where Robert and his wife also were. Robert anounced that Sansa and Joffrey were berothed. Ned looked over to Joffrey. He was four years old same as Sansa. Joffrey was a fat child, waddling and picking up his stomach to walk around. Sansa looked exactly like her mother, Catelyn. Catelyn was currently holding their third child, Arya, and she was also pregnant with their fourth. Robert then make another anoncement.

"I would also like to welcome Petyr Baelish to the position of Master Of Coin, as the previous one has stepped down." Ned's old friend said.

Eddard remembered that Petyr Baelish had dueled Brandon for Catelyn's hand. Brandon had defeated him, but spared Baelish's life. And now he was master of coin, with a probable grudge against any Stark not named Catelyn. Ned would have to do something about that. The next day, Ned was invited to a small council meeting as an advisor. Also in the room were Lord Jon Arryn, Grand Maester Pycelle, Barristan Selmy, Petyr Baelish, Varys, Lord Stannis Barathon, and Lord Yohn Royce. Robert stumbled in, actually pretty sober.

"Jon, how goes the Iron Islands after their little rebellion?" Robert asked.

"Your Grace, it is chaos after we executed any Greyjoy not hamed Theon. They are in a kingsmoot to decide the next ruling family, and it may spread to war."

"If war happens, have Stannis and Paxter Redwyne go with a fleet of ships to end it." Robert ordered.

"Your Grace, we are currently 200,000 dragons in debt, what do you say to that?" Petyr Baelish asked.

"I say that as master of coin, it is up to you. Out of debt, I mean." the King said.

Ned sighed, this was going to run long.

 **Well that was pretty long. One thing I didn't like about this chapter was how I wrote Margaery. I think that the Wilas ones were my favorite. By the way, here is the age of the kids in the story right now:**

 **(As of 290 AC)**

 **Wilas- 16**

 **Garlan- 13**

 **Loras- 8**

 **Robb- 7**

 **Margaery- 7**

 **Sansa- 4**

 **Joffrey- 4**

 **Arya- 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of Southron Ambitions! If you didn't know, the main POVs of this series are Robb, Margaery, Wilas, and Ned with maybe a few more. I hope you like the chapter, and please review even if you didn't.**

 _Robb, 292 AC, Highgarden_

Nine year old Robb was saying goodbye to Loras, who was going to squire at Storm's End for Lord Renly Barartheon. Wilas was currently in charge of Highgarden as Mace Tyrell was an advisor on the small council, and he had taken Garlan, now Ser Garlan, with him. Wilas and Margaery said their goodbyes before Robb walked up to him.

Loras clasped Robb on the shoulder, "Robb, don't fuck up Highgarden while I'm gone," He joked before turning serious, "Take care of Margaery, Wilas can't do everything." Robb nodded and Loras rode off.

 _Ned, 292 AC, Sunspear_

Ned was in Dorne, visiting Prince Doran Martell to discuss an alliance and possible marriage contract. Ned personally did not like marriage contratcs, and the only reason that Ned even left the North was due to his father, Lord Rickard Stark's will. It spoke of his southron ambitions to have an alliance with many of the other kingdoms in case the Stark family was ever threatend. His father spoke of how he manufactuered a three-way pact with The Vale and The Riverlands, and now Ned was following in his footsteps. With two marriage contracts, one having a Stark desendent on the Iron Throne, he almost would have six of the seven kingdoms on his side, if he could get this marriage contract of his young daughter Arya and Doran Martell's son Trystane.

Ned thought of Sansa, his little six year old girl, and knew that she would become just as beatiful as her mother, and have a massive hand in the future of Westeros, as future Queen. Ned arrived in Sunspear with only eight guards, led by Ser Jory Cassel, one of the Greyjoy Rebellion's "Heroes".

"Ah, Lord Eddard Stark, we've been expecting you for some time. How was that very long trip to Dorne?" said Prince Oberyn Martell, younger brother of Doran.

"Not terrible, it only took a month, the time was saved when I traveled from White Harbor to Starfall on a ship. I hope there are no hard feelings from the joust in King's Landing?" Ned asked.

"Of course not, it was only a joust. I do fear the hard feelings House Tyrell would have had for me had I accidently crippled young Wilas. You must send your boy my thanks for preventing such a terrible accident." Oberyn said.

"I will." Ned replied.

Oberyn led Eddard through the halls, until they reached the chambers of Prince Doran. Oberyn took a seat next to his brother as Ned sat across from them.

"Lord Stark, I welcome you to my home, though I do wonder why you've come." Doran asked.

"Well, Prince Martell, I have come for two reasons. Berothals and alliances, but if you think about it, berothals form alliances." Ned said.

"And what berothals are those?" Doran asked, intrigued.

"My daughter Arya to Trystane, and Ser Wilas Tyrell to Arianne." Ned answered.

"You ask on behalf of the Tyrells? Do they know of this?" Oberyn asked, confused.

"Lord Tyrell found out I was traveling to Dorne, and asked that I make this offer in his place, as he is on the small council and can not afford to go himself. He sends his apologies." Ned told him.

"Arya to Trystane, you say?" Both third-born, neither with any particualar traits...We can do that. They will marry on your daughter's first flowering." said Prince Doran, to which Ned agreed.

"And Wilas to Arianne?" Ned questioned.

"That is a problem. Viserys Targaryen was berothed to Arianne before the war, but now that he is an exile in the free cities, I consider it terminated. I do have a question, they are both heirs to their respective kingsdoms, where will they stay?" Doran spoke.

"That is not for me to know, Prince Doran. I would have to guess Highgarden, due to Wilas being the future Warden of the South." Ned told him.

"Aye, but what is more South than Dorne?" Prince Oberyn asked, but Ned felt it was rhetorical.

"I am not the decison maker of that match, but I can inform you of an option that will make the deal sweeter." Ned told the two Princes.

"And that is?" Doran asked.

"If the contract is accepted, and the pair stay in Highgarden as ruler of the Reach, myself and Lord Tyrell can and will give Dorne a seat on the small council, for you to fill with whoever you like." Ned told them.

Ned thought he could see the slighest trace of a grin on Doran Martell's face before he answered, "We will consider this offer and mmet with you soon. In the meantime, please enjoy all that Sunspear has to offer." Doran replied.

"Thank you, Prince Martell." Ned said as he left the room.

After Ned shut the door, he walked right into Arianne Martell.

"My apologies, my lady." Ned said, startled.

"No it was my fault. Who are you?" Arianne asked.

"Lord Ned Stark of the North." Ned told the Dornish lady.

"Well my apologies, it was my fault, not yours." Princess Martell walked away.

 _Theon, 292 AC, Casterly Rock_

It had been three years since his father's rebellion, and to be honest, Theon was glad it turned out the way it did. Theon was eleven when the group of men burst into the war room and killed everyone but him, his father, and his uncle. Theon had begged Victarion to take the black, as he did not want to be the only Greyjoy left. He was sure that Euron was still alive, but no one likes Euron anyways.

The Lannisters had been good to him. Tyrion, the dwarf, was a friendly person, and Theon couldn't help but feel bad for him, so they were friends. Lord Tywin decided that becuase Tyrion was a dwarf, he would disinherit him. When Tyrion found, he wanted to go to a brothel, but Theon didn't let him, stating that Tywin would change his mind. Tywin did actaully like Theon, from what he could tell. Lord Lannister taught Theon the ways of politics, and Theon learned to fight from Kevan and Gerion Lannister, Tywin younger brothers. So when Gerion anonced that he was going to Valyria, Theon decided to go with him. Tyrion was hurt his only friend other than Jaime was leaving, but Theon promised he would be back soon.

It took a month to get to Oldtown, where they stopped for supplies. Baelor Hightower, one of the men that killed his family was there, but Theon bore him no ill will. Besides Gerion and Theon, the other members of the crew were Gerion's bastard daughter Joy Hill, Stafford Lannister, and ten other Lannister men or bannerman that Theon did not know the names of. The _Laughing Lion_ sailed past Sunspear, where Gerion and Theon glimpsed a Stark direwolf on a ship.

"Uncle Gerion, why is Lord Stark in Sunspear?" Stafford Lannister asked.

"I don't know, most likely a berothal." Gerion answered back.

When they sailed past the stepstones, Theon realized they had changed course, "Gerion, are we not stopping in Volantis?" Theon questioned.

"Aye, on our way back. We have enough supplies to last two years if need be." Gerion told him.

When they reached Valyria, their ship caught on fire while still in the water. Theu rushed to put it out, but the water spalshed back and burned a man's face off. The ship was okay, but the man had to be put underdeck for at least a year.

What did I get myself into?" Theon wondered.

 _Robb, 292 AC, Highgarden_

Robb was watching Wilas deal justice in Lord Tyrell's place while he sat next to Margaery and Grey Wind.

"M'Lord, bandits have been attacking my home, and I need help to defende myself," A farmer told him.

"Robb, will you take twenty of the guard to dispose of these men near...?" Wilas asked the farmer.

"Near Bitterbridge M'Lord." The Farmer answered.

"Near Bitterbridge. Can you go, Robb?" Wilas asked.

"Of course, My lord." Robb answered.

Robb picked twenty men at arms at Highgarden to lead to Bitterbridge. Robb didn't know what he was doing-he was only nine! Robb said goodbye to Wilas and kissed Margaery goodbye, and he was off to Bitterbridge. It took three days to get there, and when they did, it was madness. Fifteen bandits were terrorizing the town when the men-at-arms charged them. One charged Robb, and Robb dove to the side and stabbed him in the back. Robb fell down after what he had done, he had killed a man! Luckily he didn't have to kill anyone else, as the men-at-arms killed the rest, with only four injuries and no deaths. Robb led the men back to Highgarden, where Robb reported to Wilas and the men were treated by the Maester.

Margaery noticed something wrong with Robb, "Robb, are you okay?" His berothed asked.

"I killed someone, Margaery. I killed someone and I'm nine years old." Robb told her.

Margaery gave him a hug, "Robb, if you didn't kill him, he would have killed you. Its okay." She told him.

Robb looked up and thanked her before walking away.

 _Ned, 292 AC, Sunspear_

Later in the day, Ned was called into Prince Doran's room. When he got there, Prince Oberyn was also there. Ned sat down across from Prince Doran.

"So, Prince Doran. Have you accepted Lord Tyrell's offer?" Ned asked, starting off the conversation.

"I have. You should send a raven to Lord Mace that we will be coming to Highgarden for the wedding. I wish you to come with us, you are returning North, I presume." Doran asked.

"King's Landing, and then Winterfell, yes." Ned answered.

"I would also like my represenative on the small council to be my brother, Oberyn." Doran told him.

"He can travel to King's Landing with me, then." Ned replied.

"Yes, I will." Oberyn said.

"I will send a raven to Lord Tyrell immediatly." Ned said as he got up.

"Exellent, we leave on the morrow, you should prepare your things for the journey." Prince Doran said as Ned left the room.

 _Theon, 292 AC, Valyria_

Theon could see the red mountains that some said caused the doom.

"Gerion, what did cause the doom?" Theon asked.

"Some say the mountains had lava pour from them, others say the waters burned, and even more say that fire fell from above." Gerion answered the Ironborn.

"Are near King Tommen's last recorded location?" Theon again.

"Yes, if you can see, his ship is in the distance." Gerion said.

Theon was shocked to see the massive ship, and it looked beautiful, or it should have been, if centuries of fire hadn't decayed it. Gerion was first on board, followed by Theon, Stafford, and all men except the burned one and Joy Hill. The men explored the ship until Theon found the corpse of what could have been King Tommen.

"Gerion, I found the king!" Theon called to the Lannister.

Theon oberserved the body, it was a skeleton now, with robes and jewels on it, and a Valyrian Steel greatsword strapped to his back. Gerion ran into the room and took the sword and its sheathe of its back.

" _Brightroar_ , I finally found it," Gerion muttered, "Take what you want Theon, I came for the sword." He said.

Theon found several other Valryian Steel weapons, including a bow and a Greatsword. He named the bow _Iron King_ and the Greatsword _Ironborn_. Just as he took all the gold and jewels and weapons he could carry, and the others did the same, Gerion roared from above.

"We need to leave, NOW!"

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Okay, I'm bad at cliffhangers. I hope you like the chapter, I really liked the first part of Ned in Dorne. I can't do much with Robb/Margaery until they get a little but older, so...review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 of Southron Ambitions. Thank you guys so much for all the followers you gave me last chapter. This will have to be my last chapter until next week, around Saturday or Sunday. With that in mind, enjoy the chapter!**

 _Ned, 292 AC, Highgarden_

Ned had been traveling with Prince Doran and his court for three weeks to get to Highgarden for Arianne Martell and Wilas Tyrell's marriage.

"Prince Oberyn, what do you intend to do on the small council?" Ned asked him.

"I want just for my sister, Elia," The dornish prince answered, "Amory Lorch, Gregor Clegane, Tywin Lannister. They will all fall."

"I can help you with that." Ned was interested in taking down Lord Tywin.

"Can you now?" Oberyn said, "Bring me Amory Lorch, and I will do you a favor."

"His head? Or everything?" Ned asked.

"Alive, he will know the pain I felt after I heard the news of Rhaenys' death. Oberyn stated.

At last they entered Highgarden. Lord Tyrell had come back from King's Landing for the wedding, which was taking place in two days, and Olenna Tyrell was already planning. Ned approuched his son and let him into a private room.

"Hello father." Robb said.

"Robb, how had Highgarden been?" Ned asked him.

"Its been pretty nice here, Wilas sent me to go defeat bandits terrorizing farmers near Bitterbridge, and I killed my first man." Robb said.

"Has Margaery taken to you?" Ned asked him.

"Yes, I hope she loves me as much as I love her." Robb answered.

"Good. How has your sword training gone?" Ned asked his son.

"Great. I have defeated many here at Highgarden, including Wilas and the Master-At-Arms." Robb told him.

"Will Margaery like Winterfell, once you and her go there for five years before you stay there as Lord and Lady?" Ned asked.

"I think she will, but I doubt any of these Southron are used to the cold." Robb said.

Ned agreed.

 _Loras, 292 AC, Storm's End_

Loras was in his second month of squiring for Ser Renly. Renly was a lord, but only fifteen. His title was as "Ser" due to his part in the Greyjoy rebellion and the fact that Conray Penrose was Castellan and Regent for Renly until he turned sixteen. Renly often had Loras do simple things like clean his sword and spar with him. Renly and Loras quickly discovered that Loras was an incredibly skilled swordsman, and Renly promised to knight him on his fifteenth birthday.

They had also discovered _other_ things. Loras found that he was in love with Renly Baratheon, but Renly didn't show any of those type of feeling back to him. Renly decided to visit his older brother, King Robert, and left for King's Landing. As Renly's squire, Loras went with him. They only took a few guards, becuase Storm's End and King's Landing were not so far away.

They were only a day's ride to the captital when bandits struck. The men were all asleep, and a group of ten men killed most of them. Loras drew his sword and stabbed one, before going and guarding Renly. Renly awoke and drew his sword, giving Loras the shield. Loras jammed the shield into a bandit's mouth before driving the sword through his stomach. he stabbed another, and used his body as a human shield to block a sword thrust, before throwing the corpse on top of the man and stabbing him.

Renly managed to kill a man, but he was being overwelmed by six. Loras threw the shield, cutting one's throat, to get the remaining nine bandits attention. Loras charged, jumping on one and stabbed him in the eye, before sweeping three of their feet and stabbing each in the chest. Renly killed another two, but the two men left were double teaming him. Loras crept behind one and stabbed him in the back, just as Renly stabbed the other in the chest.

"Loras, you saved my life!" Renly exclaimed, "You must be knighted immediatly!"

Loras was suprised, but kneeled down as Renly placed his bloody sword on his shoulder. Loras said the vows.

"Rise Ser Loras Tyrell, the knight of flowers." Renly said.

Loras looked down to see the field they were in was full of flowers, roses. Tyrell roses, Loras thought.

 _Wilas, 292 AC, Highgarden_

Today was the day he was getting married. The Martells had arrived a few days before with his bride, Arianne Martell. She had seemed nice enough the few times he had seen her, but suspected she would try to manipulate him. He didn't know though, the Martells usually kept to themselves within Dorne.

He was waiting in the sept with all the onlookers as Prince Doran Martell gave his daughter away. Wilas and Arianne stood next to each other as Wilas replaced Arianne's Martell cloak with a Tyrell one, before reciting the vows. Immediatly after, the bedding ceremony began. Before Wilas knew what was going on, his clothes were ripped from him and he found himself naked in his bedroom with his equally naked new bride, Princess Arianne.

"Uh, hello?" Wilas was not very good around women.

"Hello Wilas." Arianne said calmly.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Wilas asked, trying to break the ice with his bride.

"I guess I am. I'm still a virgin, are you?" Arianne chuckled.

"Yes, my lady." Wilas said.

"Wilas, we're married now, you shouldn't call me 'My Lady'. Just call me Arianne." Arianne said.

"So are you going to have sex or?" Wilas joked.

Arianne crawled next to him and gave him a kiss, "Yes, we are."

 _Varys, 292 AC, King's Landing_

Varys had called Illyrio Mopatis to King's Landing, and here he was.

"Illyrio, change of plans. Aegon is too young, and the kingdom is too united. We need to have Viserys return to Westeros. With an army." Varys told his old friend.

"How is the kingdom too united?" The Magister asked.

"Blasted Ned Stark has been forming alliances with five of the seven kingdoms, six if you count his friendship with Robert Baratheon." Varys said.

"Is Robert not an ineffective King?" Illyrio asked.

"He is a terrible peacetime King, but a very good king during war. A fighter made better by men such as Ned Stark and Tywin Lannister." Varys told him.

"What about Prince Joffery?" Illyrio asked.

"Joffery is a bastard born between Cersei and Jaime Lannister, and even then, he is a fat six year old who struggles to pick up a practice sword, let alone use a real one." Varys said.

"The crown prince is a bastard?" Illryio asked, shocked.

"Yes, and the Lannister twins have been fucking since childhood.

The Magister looked disguested.

"And what sellswords do you propose?" Mopatis asked him.

"The Golden Company. They have 10,000 men and many elephants. Most soldiers in all of Westeros have never even seen one, much less fight one." Varys answered.

"How much money should we offer?" Magister Illyrio asked.

"I leave that to you. However much you think it will cost for 10,000 men to win seven kingdoms." Varys told him.

"Very well, I will send word once I have secured a contract with the company." Magister Illyrio said as he left.

"Are you sure we should not use Aegon instead of Viserys?" Illyrio asked.

"Yes, Aegon is a Blackfyre anyways." Varys replied.

 _Theon, 292 AC, Valyria_

Theon and the eight men grabbed all their loot and ran back aboard the _Laughing Lion_ , and not a moment too soon, as the ship soon sank into the fiery waters.

"What in seven hells caused that?" A Lannister man named Raff asked.

"Centuries of erosion in the Doom of Valyria will take its toll on a simple wooden ship." Gerion said, "Did anyone find anything besides what was found with King Tommen?"

"I did, father." Joy Hill answered, giving him a very large scroll.

"Seven hells, this is the formula to make Valyrian steel!" Gerion exclaimed.

Just then the boat rocked, and Gerion yelled that it was time to leave.

"Set course for Sunspear! NOW!" Gerion yelled.

Theon looked at the red mountains that had caused the doom, and remembered a quote he had heard. That anyone who can glimpse the mountains will soon die a very grusome death.

"Fuck me." Theon muttered as an earthquake started.

 _Cersei, 292 AC, King's Landing_

Cersei sat on a low lying balcony showing the courtyard, where Joffrey was trying to pick up a practice sword with his fat fingers. Her son had annoyingly taken after his fake father in drinking and eating, and as a result could not pick up a practice sword due to his hefty weight. Cersei shouted words of encoaragment to her son, but he paid her no mind, as he was completely focused on picking up the sword. Finally managing to due it, to some lesser young children's applause. Cersei looked at her two year old daughter Mrycella, Jaime's second child with her.

Cersei rememered the fear of not knowing weather she was Robert's or Jaime's when Mrycella was born bald, but when the first blonde hairs grew on her head, Cersei knew that Mrycella was one hundred percent Lannister. But also a bastard. Cersei frowned when she realized that if the information was to leak out, Cersei, Jaime and all their children, even little Tommen, who only just had his first name day!

Cersei would never let that happen, she was too good a politician to ever let it happen. Her father would protect her in the senario where she couldn't protect herself. If anyone attacked her children, Jaime would kill them. Cersei grinned as Joffrey managed to hack off a dummy's head with his practice sword, not knowing it had taken him several hours to do it. 

_Arianne, 293 AC, Highgarden_

Wilas and Arianne had been married for only a few days when 293 came around. Lord Tyrell went back to the capital, leaving Wilas, and by extention, Arianne, in charge of The Reach. Sure, Arianne was upset that she whould never inherit Dorne, but The Reach was much larger and much richer, and Wilas was very kind, and an execllent lover. Arianne had quickly become friends with Margaery Tyrell, who was berothed to Robb Stark a foster at Highgarden. Margaery and Robb were only staying for a few more weeks until they made their way up to Winterfell though, leaving Arianne and Wilas in complete control. There was Olenna, however.

The Queen of Thorns seemed to think her son, Lord Tyrell, to be a moron with dung for brains, but seemed to think quite the opposite of Arianne's husband, Wilas. Arianne wasn't sure how she felt about Lady Olenna, and was even less sure of what the old lady thought about her.

Later that night, Wilas and Arianne were in bed when Arianne suddenly undressed and jump on top of Wilas, pulling down his trosers.

"Lets make a little heir tonight, shall we?" Arianne asked suggestivly.

 _Ned, 293 AC, King's Landing_

Ned was traveling to King's Landing with Prince Oberyn Martell. He was to stay for a week, and then travel by boat back up to Winterfell. Need looked over at Prince Oberyn and his paramour, Ellaria Sand. They seemed to have great passion for each other.

"So Prince Oberyn, how did you and Ellaria meet?" Ned asked, just to start a conversation in his boredom.

"We met several years ago, and I knew that she was an amazing women the moment I laid eyes on her." Oberyn replied.

"I would not let Queen Cersei lay eyes on her, considering how she hates bastards. No offence, My Lady." Ned told the pair.

"None taken, Lord Stark. If Cersei Lannister has such a terrible problem with bastards, why does she fuck her brother?" Ellaria asked.

"That is just a rumor, and could be considered treason if said to the wrong person." Ned told her.

"Most of the people in King's Landing are the 'wrong people'. They are all Lannisters." Oberyn said.

"And how do you exepect to get vengeance when you are just one Dornishman in a city of Lannisters?" Ned asked.

"I am not named the 'Red Viper' for nothing, Lord Stark." Oberyn told him.

"I will deliver you Amory Lorch, and we will take down Lord Tywin. I do not care about Gregor Clegane." Ned said.

"Very well, I look forward to the monster's demise." Prince Oberyn said as they reached the gates.

"Good luck on the small council, Prince Oberyn." Ned told the Dornishman.

"Same to you." Oberyn replied as they entered the city.

 **Was this chapter long enough? I wanted to get a long chapter out before I left on a vacation. If you liked it, leave a review.**

 **Children's ages: (as of the beggining of 293)**

 **Wilas Tyrell: 18**

 **Arianne Tyrell (nee Martell): 16**

 **Garlan Tyrell: 15**

 **Renly Baratheon: 15**

 **Loras Tyrell: 10**

 **Robb Stark: 9**

 **Margaery Tyrell: 9**

 **Joffrey Baratheon: 6**

 **Sansa Stark: 6**

 **Trystane Martell: 5**

 **Arya Stark: 3**

 **Mrycella Baratheon: 2**

 **Bran Stark: 2**

 **Tommen Baratheon: 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 4 of Southron Ambitions! I am not sure if this is going to be uploaded on Thursday or Saturday, so sorry if there is a week between chapters of this story.**

 _Daenerys, 293 AC, Volantis_

"Magister, why are we in Voltantis?" Viserys Targaryen, her brother, asked.

"Your Grace, we are hear to hire the Golden Company. I wish to give you the company to sail to Westeros and take your birthright." Illyrio told him.

"What will we pay them with?" Viserys asked.

"I suggest you offer them half the gold in Casterly Rock, once you take it, of course." Magister Illyrio told Viserys.

"I like that. Half the gold of Casterly Rock! I'll make the Ursuper's dog Tywin Lannister watch as sellswords drown themselves in his gold." Viserys proclaimed as they made their way to the Golden Company's camp.

Magister Illyrio led Daenerys and Viserys through the camp into Myles Toynes tent. It was scary, at least fifteen skulls of gold.

"Don't look afraid, sweet sister. Else, you'll wake the dragon." Viserys warned her.

Viserys, Magister Illyrio, and Daenerys entered the tent, which had three men inside it.

"King Viserys please meet Harry Strickland, Jon Connington, and the General of the Golden Company, Myles Toyne." Magister Illyrio introduced the three men.

"Illyrio, why have you brought Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen here?" Jon Connington asked.

"Becuase we have an offer for you," Viserys said, "You help place me on the Iron Throne, and I give you half the gold in Casterly Rock."

Daenerys saw the three men's eyes go wide, before Myles Toyne came back to his senses.

"You mean half of the gold for seven kingdoms?" He asked.

"You don't have to conquer all seven, if we capture the Crownlands, Westerlands, and the Reach the rest will all bend the knee." Viserys said confidently.

"How can we defeat them without help from any houses?" Harry Strickland asked.

"The Iron Islands. They are angry that Robert Baratheon killed their King, and Euron Greyjoy would gladly help you, if the two of you pay the 'iron price'." Magister Illyrio said.

"Iron price?" Myles Toyne asked.

"The Iron Island don't like gifts. If we were to ally with them, then we would have to ask for an alliance where we both help each other for a mutual benefit." Viserys told him.

Myles Toyne mulled over the idea for a minute or two before deciding, "Half the gold in Casterly Rock? Deal. We set sail on the morrow. I hope your grace is ready for a war." He said.

 _Robb, 293 AC, Winterfell_

After five years, Robb was back in Winterfell. His mother cried when she saw him, giving him a massive bearhug he didn't think even Gregor Clegane capable of. He saw his siblings. Sansa was seven now, and he had two new siblings as well, besides Jon Snow. His sister Arya was four, and his little brother Brandon, or 'Bran' was three. Jon was ten, just like Robb was.

"You must be Lady Margaery." Robb's mother asked.

"Yes, hello future goodmother." Margaery said.

"Robb, we have prepared a feast to welcome you back home." Robb's father, Eddard Stark said.

"Of course. Father, let me take my berothed up to her room." Robb asked him.

"You may." Ned gave him the go-ahead.

Robb escorted Margaery up the Winterfell stairs.

"I'm so nervous, is this what you felt when you first came to Highgarden?" Margaery asked Robb.

"I was terrifed. I was only five, and I was leaving home for the first time to live with the family of a girl I was supposed to marry." Robb told her.

"You didn't seem like it." Margaery said.

"And you don't seem scared now. My family is children and my parents. My father is going to King's Landing, and my mother will be dealing with my yound siblings." Robb told her.

"You're right." Margaery grinned.

 _Ned, 293 AC, Winterfell_

Ned watched as Robb ate with the rest of the family, the guards, the rest of the nobles in Winterfell, and his berothed, Margaery. While no one was talking to him, Ned recalled the events while he was in King's Landing

 _Ned was in his room in the Red Keep when he called Ser Jory Cassel to his room._

 _"Yes, My Lord?" The young knight asked._

 _"Come with me, I need to look for someone." Ned told him._

 _Ned went down to where the soldiers slept, including one Amory Lorch. When they got to where Amory was sleeping, Ned grabbed him to where he wouldn't wake up, and gave him to Jory to carry. Ned then walked into Oberyn Martell's room, where he was waiting._

 _"Lord Stark, you have delivered me Amory Lorch. I will have to ask you to leave though, this might get messy." Prince Oberyn said._

 _Ned left the room and turned to Jory, "Never speak of this to anyone." He told the knight. Jory nodded._

"Ned, pay attention!" Catelyn snapping at him brought him back to paying attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Jon is sitting at the main table!" Catelyn told him.

"Catelyn, he is my son, bastard or not. I won't have him sit with the wolves." Ned told his wife.

Catelyn huffed at him and glared daggers at Jon Snow.

 _Theon, 293 AC, Valyria_

When the earthquake hit, Theon fell to the ground. He saw the Lannister man called Raff stumble overboard, and most likely burned to death in the waters. Gerion was getting the ship moving as fast as he could. The earthquake caused fire to rise up from what was left of the island, and the mountains that Theon could see were all exploding with gas and ash and even more fire. It rained down chunks of rocks, causing Theon to dive for cover.

Another man was hit by a rock in his eye and fell to the ground, hurt or dead, Theon couldn't tell. The ship moved as fast as it could to escape certain death, and then something that terrified Theon happened. The waved behind them rose up higher than anything Theon had ever seen before, and he grew up on Pyke.

 _Daenerys, 293 AC, Volantis_

"Where did that mountain come from in the distance?" Daenerys asked Magister Illyrio.

Illyrio blinked several times, "Thats no mountain, its a wave."

 _Theon, 293 AC, Valyria_

Theon dived to the lowerdeck, where Gerion, Joy, and the man with the burned face were.

"Whats going on out there!" Joy asked Theon, terrified.

"Its a wave. A wave taller than any mountain." Theon told the three.

Then the wave crashed on the boat, ripping it apart. The man with the burned face was washed away as buring water flooded in. Theon gabbed joy and reached for the surface. He couldn't find it. The water was buring his skin. He swam and swam and swam until he passed out unconcious.

 _Joy, 293 AC, At Sea_

Joy had a plank from the boat that she dived onto, and it was big enough for unconcious Theon to fit on it as well. They had escaped Valyria, buy Joy didn't know if they were the only survivors of the wreck. They eventually washed up on a shore that Joy didn't know.

"Hello?" She called out, "Is anyone there?"

Then she saw her father, Gerion. She dragged Theon along to what looked like his unconcious body. While Joy and Theon had managed to escape buring, they only had a few blisters, Gerion was in bad shape. His face was badly scarred, and when Joy took off his shirt, most of his chest was burned and blistered.

"Who are you!" What looked like a guard yelled at her.

"Where am I?" Joy asked the man.

"You are in Dorne. Now tell me, who are you!" The guard pressed for answers.

Joy was about to answer, but Gerion woke up, "Gerion Lannister." He whispered, before collapsing back into the sand.

 _Oberyn, 293 AC, King's Landing_

Oberyn had Amory Lorch in his room. He slapped Lorch as hard as he could to wake him up.

"What? How dare you slap a knight! I'll have your head for that!" The pigish man yelled.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have my head, though I am certain I'll have yours." Oberyn told him.

"Who are you! What do you want from me!" Lorch demanded.

"Who am I? I am Oberyn Martell. And what do I want from you? Vengance. Vengance for you murdering my niece!"

"I murder a lot of people. Who was this person?" Said Lorch arrogantly.

Oberyn stabbed Amory Lorch in the knee with a dagger, "Rhaenys Targaryen," He twisted the dagger, "Daughter of Eila Martell," He stabbed Amory's other knee, "My niece, " He twisted this dagger, "Say her name," Oberyn said rather calmly.

"That four year old bitch?" Amory laughed in spite of his injuries, "I stabbed her half a hundred times while she screamed for her cat. Balerion! Balerion!" Amory Lorch mocked.

Oberyn lost it. He drove the two daggers through Lorch's knees, all the way down his legs, causing Lorch to start crying in pain.

"SAY HER NAME!" Oberyn yelled at Lorch.

"Rhaenys Targaryen." Lorch whispered.

"LOUDER!" Oberyn roared.

"RHAENYS TARGARYEN!" Amory Lorch yelled at him.

Oberyn kicked the chair Lorch was sitting in over, causing him to lay on his back. Oberyn stomped on Amory Lorch's throat half a hundred times, just like how Lorch had stabbed Rhaenys half a hundred time. Lorch looked at Oberyn as he breath was fading, and Oberyn made sure Lorch's last feeling, lasts sight, was Oberyn's boot stomping on his face.

Oberyn Martell dumped Lorch's corpse out of his window and cleaned up all the blood, before he went back into his bedroom to fuck Ellaria Sand.

 **I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys. I wanted to put one last think out before I'm gone for a week. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Review if you did.**


End file.
